The Weasel and The Shark
by Kai's Snowfall
Summary: Itachi needed to get off the island... He couldn't fly, and most certainly couldn't swim.... Oh! But there's a certain Shark over there!


The Weasel and The Shark- By Kai's Snowfall

Rating- K+

Summary- Itachi needed to get off the island... He couldn't fly, and most certainly couldn't swim... Oh! But there's a certain Shark over there!

Note- Based on the Japanese story The Rabbit and the Shark. I'm not sure if that's the title, I haven't heard it since I was a child xD

Catagory- General

Warnings- Um... There's mention of... POCKY and Itachi talks more than he usually does... ZOMG, THERE'S NO YAOI WTFBBQ? Yea... Anyway.. cough

* * *

Itachi paced in front of the shore for the millionth time, trying to figure out what to do. See, Itachi was currently stuck on an island, and he wanted to get to the Island across from this one. (He just so happened to be staring at it right now, it was small, so it was rather far away) He wanted to get there as soon as possible because he had heard from the birds that there was an adorable Fox on display there with sleek fur and a round face. Now normally, Itachi could really care less about some display, but the birds really made it sound like a must see. He was only human, after all.

Well, actually a weasel; but that doesn't matter.

Itachi flicked his tail irratibly; how was he going to get to the other island? He had got to where he was because he had stuck onto a Pocky ship heading to the main Pocky HQ. He had eaten a little too much for his small weasel body to handle, and had fallen asleep. (He didn't get fat of course, he's just perfect like that) When he woke up, the humans had somehow crashed into and island that recieved no boats; foolish humans. They were eating all of his Pocky, so they simply had to go.

Not that Itachi _minded_ the alone time, other creatures where annoying anyway, and the female (and sometimes male) gender were always stalking him. So it was nice being alone, with Pocky.

But he got bored and was running out of Pocky, so now he wanted to leave.

Which brought him to his current situation.

Itachi paced once again along the shoreline, the water soaking his hind and front paws. But then, he saw something in the water...

He stared at that spot until something came out; it was a Shark.

Itachi then realized that the shark was coming his way, mouth wide, noticeing that he had gotten in the ocean rather deep. He quickly jumped back to shallow water before the shark could catch him.

"Heh... Speedy lil' thing.." The shark regaurded Itachi gruffly. " Never seen you 'round here before. You're new I presume?"

Itachi thought for a moment before speaking. "Is there anyway off this island?"

"Yep, yer new." The Shark gave a laugh. "Nope, no way off; 'less you can swim or fly. Creature such as yourself seems to be able to do niether!" The shark gave another bark of laughter.

Itachi decided he did not like the Shark very much.

"Look's like you'll be here 'while. Name's Kisame. You?"

"Itachi." The weasel said stubbornly. There was no way in 7 Hells was he going to stay on a god-for-saken island with a low Pocky supply and a Shark for company.

"Well then.. 'Itachi... Careful 'round here; just cuz yer new doesn't me I won't eat cha." He Flexed his jaws for effect. Lots of teeth.

Oh, sorry, a shark that might _eat_ him.

"Or my cousins; they might eat you too..." Kisame continued with a chuckle.

A lightbulb went on in Itachi's head.

"Cousins?"

"Yep. Lotta them. Well... Not as many as there use to be; sorta ran outta fish, if you know what I mean." He grinned, showing off his Sharp teeth again. _He must like those..._

"...About how many?" Itachi questioned, ignoring Kisame's last remark.

" 'Bought 'thousand."

"Your size?"

Kisame thought for a moment. "Yep. Why?"

"I bet you and your cousins can't streach like a bridge from this island to that island." Itachi said, pointing to the island he wanted to go to.

"_Really_?"

"Of course you can't. Sharks don't know how to cooporate; and are therefore, inferior." Itachi watched Kisame's blue face go red with a (weasely) inward grin of victory.

Kisame rounded up all his cousins into one big story-time type crowd, to hear what he had to say.

"All right there! This _creature_--"

"Weasel." Itachi corrected.

"--Weasel- " Kisame pointed to Itachi with his fin. "Thinks that we can't form a bridge from here-" He pointed at the island Itachi was standing on, "-to there!" He pointed at the far away island. "And because of that, we aren't as good as 'im!"

There was an uproar in a crowd, filled with insults about Itachi, and cursing his species (Which were promptly ignored by Itachi, 1) He didn't care, 2) All of his family was dead anyway; save his incompitent younger brother); which eventaully evolved to "Yea! Lez show 'im!" and "Yer on! Prissy boy!"

In a matter of minutes, Kisame and his cousins had formed a perfect line from his current island, to his destination.

"There!" Said Kisame, who was closest to shore. "Showed you, didn't we?" There where agreements from the line.

Itachi raised a weasely eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "Can you function like a _real_ bridge?"

"Eh?"

"Can I walk a cross without falling off? Because if you're all show, that's just pathetic."

"You betcha! OI! LI'SEN UP! WE'RE GONNA PROVE PRETTY BOY (Itachi flinched) HERE THAT WE CAN BE LIKE A BRIDGE!" A roar of excitment went through the line of sharks as Itachi packed up his last box 'o Pocky.

As Itachi crossed on the sharks, he had to be careful of the occasional wiggle, because sharks had to keep moving, it was their nature.

When Itachi made it to the other island, all the sharks gathered around Itachi (Well, as close as they could, they couldn't go into shallow water).

"What d'ya think _now_?" Kisame asked, biting back a laugh.

"I think," Itachi stated calmly, "you were wrong."

Kisame wasn't expecting that.

"Ehh?"

"You said there was no way off. Well, I got off." Itachi allowed a smirk to appear on his face.

Kisame's face went from confusion to rage in a matter of seconds; along with his cousins.

"HEY! YOU TRICKED US!" The wanted to bite him, but he was on shore, where they couldn't get him.

Itachi, thought for a moment; ignoring the raging shark mob. There was more pocky on this island...

He tossed his last box of Pocky at Kisame. "A thank you of sorts. Don't expect one again."

And thus; Kisame was attacked for the pocky, because every one loves pocky :)

-----

Itachi made his way to the exibit.

...Oops. The exibit was closed now.

* * *

xD I love doing this... Reviews are loved and feed my SOUL x3

Errrr... The moral is... Always help Itachi; he might give you Pocky xD Mmmm... Pocky...


End file.
